turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Election Day
Should this be "Election Day (story)", or leave it as is? TR (talk) 05:42, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :Should leave "as is" until the story can be examined.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:21, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :There might be some minor confusion as to what the article is (not clear its a short story) but I don't think it needs to be change. This does remind me of a proposal Turtle Fan made some time ago to rename short story articles to include quotes at the beginning and end of the article name but we decided it wouldn't be worth the effort. I think we did do that for some song names. ML4E (talk) 17:20, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :I just checked and yes, some songs in the Category:Songs do have the quotes. ML4E (talk) 17:23, April 2, 2019 (UTC) ::For the record, I'd prefer (story). Turtle Fan (talk) 03:19, April 3, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm leaning that way, but I am ok with waiting for the story to actually drop before making the final decision. TR (talk) 04:31, April 3, 2019 (UTC) 2016 election :A story about the 2016 presidential election!? That sounds interesting. I wonder what will happen in the story. Will Hillary defeat Trump? Will she run against another Republican candidate (Cruz, Kasich, Rubio, ect.) and lose to one of them? Will she run against another GOP candidate and defeat him/her? I guess we'll have to find out in the next few months when the story is released. Either way, I excited. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:20, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, it's all too bitter to think of. I'd rather wait till we're safe in the harbor of competent good-faith leadership once again. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:19, April 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, just another month and a half until the story is released and an article about the alternate 2016 US Presidential Election is presumably created. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:00, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :::It will be a counterfactual utopia. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:31, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Now just a month away until the story is released and it will go by fast. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:40, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :::::In contributed to the Kickstarter. I may get it sooner than June 30. TR (talk) 16:01, May 30, 2019 (UTC) E-book came today As I predicted, I received mine a little early because I donated. I'll read it, and if people have spoilery questions, I will answer them. But No Articles until the second week of July at the earliest. TR (talk) 22:16, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :OK, this piece is wish-fulfillment on TURBO, which I honestly can't condemn. Structurally, it's a twist ending story, rather than a fully plotted work. As to specific content, I'll give a couple of hints for now. The POD is the most recent of any HT work, but it's not in the 21st century. For our project, we will have another election in some detail. We will be adding one living person article for sure, one historical figure article, and Barack Obama will rate an entry at the References to Historical Figures in Turtledove's Work, as will one of the third party candidates of 2016 OTL TR (talk) 02:52, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm afraid to ask, seeing as we live in the worst of all possible futures from this perspective. Anything else, anything at all, and those poor kids could be back with their parents instead of dying of treatable diseases in concentration camps. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:14, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Your call. It made me wistful for several reasons. (Incidentally, I reread--I think we can justify an Obama article, not just a redirect. We'll talk.) TR (talk) 04:04, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::Actually the first question I can think of is, Was the third party guy McMullin? He's a good man and he ran specifically so good people who couldn't stomach voting Democrat could have an alternative. That so few took it has me doubting whether they are good people after all. Turtle Fan (talk) 14:06, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::Part of being good is remembering that the lesser evil is still the greater good. I didn't even remember McMullin ran. ::::::I quite agree. There seemed to be people who labored under the misconception that HRC was the greater evil, and that's who McMullin was chasing. I know he's pretty obscure, but there's a real poignancy to imagining that these people may have had a conscience after all. And he's been passionately committed to exposing Russian hackers ever since. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:27, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::::They still think that way. Even now. TR (talk) 14:11, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::The off the cuff reference to the "pot smoking libertarian" is plainly Gary Johnson. TR (talk) 14:08, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I guess he was the more obvious one. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:27, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::Incidentally, my estimates of the living people is WAY off-we'll be adding a ton. We will also want to have a conversation about categorization, but that comes later. TR (talk) 14:11, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::::So let me get this straight. An article about Hilary Clinton will be made in a few weeks, Trump's article will be expanded, Obama will have an article created, and Gary Johnson (who I voted for in 2016 despite not being a Libertarian) will have either an article created or have a section for him created on the References to Historical Figures in Turtledove's Work article, right? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:35, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Mostly right. You're wrong on one point. TR (talk) 15:45, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::The Living Person article you originally though of is about the winning President Clinton. The surprise twist ending is that it is President Chelsea Clinton. ML4E (talk) 22:00, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::It's a twist ending. Yes. TR (talk) 23:00, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Hey TR, what is this POD you're talking about? What other election apart from the 2016 US Presidential Election will we have to create in a few weeks? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:40, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::::None. TR (talk) 15:45, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Something happens in the very late 20th century that changes the personality of someone in the election in some fundamental way, perhaps? Turtle Fan (talk) 03:27, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::::That is broadly correct. TR (talk) 14:11, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Let me guess, Trump becomes more of a far-right lunatic, doesn't he? Also, what did I get wrong, TR? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:00, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Re: Trump--Not even close. Re: What you got wrong--got back and re-read what I've written so far, and then at your list; you'll see the error. TR (talk) 14:11, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::So Chelsea Clinton's personality gets changed in the late 1990s, isn't it? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:40, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::No. TR (talk) 17:42, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Election Prediction I have two predictions about what will be of this alternate 2016 US Presidential Election. 1: If Trump is more of a far-right lunatic, he loses in a landslide. At most, he'll probably win West Virginia, Wyoming, Oklahoma and a few other Rock-hard Republican states. Either way, Hilary wins the biggest Democratic landslide since LBJ in 1964. :No. 2: If Trump is normal Trump but loses the election narrowly to Hilary, I could see him winning Mitt Romney's 2012 map plus Iowa and Ohio (both of which were poor fits for Hilary, anyways). Ironically, if Ohio votes for Trump while he loses the election, this will be the first time since Richard Nixon in 1960 to win the state while losing the election. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:10, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :One wrong guess, one right one. I wouldn't get too worried about the electoral map--even in in a story about an election, HT only focused on the few states that mattered. TR (talk) 14:17, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::So the alternate 2016 election that occurs in the story is (more or less) my second option? Thanks for the info, TR. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:45, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Trump loses. Don't know if that counts as "more or less". TR (talk) 18:09, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::More happiness. More peace. More prosperity. More security. A more healthful environment. Less miserly. Less suffering. Less national humiliation. ::::Sorry for the self-indulgence, I'm just well and truly ready to wake up from this nightmare. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:16, June 28, 2019 (UTC) So the secret's out Today's events led me to want to indulge in wish-fulfillment. I also learned for the first time today that those QAnon idiots are convinced JFK JR is alive, that he faked his death to find his father's real killer(s), and that he would reveal himself today. He's also a Trump supporter, and he would be taking Pence's place as VP. When I learned that, I decided it didn't make sense to hold back anymore. TR (talk) 05:33, July 5, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry, what's all this now? Never heard of QAnon. Turtle Fan (talk) 13:29, July 5, 2019 (UTC) ::It's an idiotic conspiracy-theory community on Reddit. An anonymous person claiming to be in a higher-up in the government started telling people that Trump was going to blow the lid off the Deep State, that the Mueller investigation was about finding proof of the Deep State and that any minute now, there will be mass arrests of really evil people (mostly Dems) who are part of some sort of global pedophile/child-trafficking ring. Pretty sure Wikipedia has a page for it if you don't want to go down the rabbit hole of Google. TR (talk) 16:13, July 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh. Think I've got the gist of it, thanks. How asinine. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:38, July 5, 2019 (UTC)